¿Es esto un golpe de suerte?
by Lizzlazie
Summary: 2 chicas llegan a la casa de las naciones, lo que no saben es que tan sólo esa acción hará que sus vidas den un giro de 360 , una de ellas sabrá realmente lo que es el amor y lo lindo pero complicado que puede llegar a hacer y la otra se dará cuenta de que sus acciones y maldad traen graves consecuencias, como la pérdida de cariño y reputación.


**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, este es mi primer Fanfic así que cualquier reclamo, consulta o ideas las acepto con mucho gusto.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece pero quise tomar personajes de esta serie porque les tengo un cariño muy especial.**

**La historia a partir del capítulo 2 será en narrador omnisciente, al menos en esto decidí que se narraría desde el punto de vista de los personajes que destacan.**

**Las parejas no las colocaré porque de a poco irán dándose cuenta, se centrará más que nada en Francis y los cercanos a él pero de vez en cuando aparecerán los demás.**

**Sin más que decir, por ahora me despido. **

_**CONTADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAROVY.**_

_**-No sé cómo comenzar este relato, va a ser como un tipo diario de vida. Tal vez al leerlo en un par de años más diré "Dios, que locura!" pero sé que valdrá la pena. **_

_Me llamo Narovy Victoria Stecklov Kuzmin y tengo 16 años, estoy pronto a cumplir los 17 y lo que puedo decir respecto a mi vida personal y familiar, ha sido un total fracaso. Nací en Novosibirsk, al Sud Oeste de la planicie occidental de Siberia, Rusia (o eso me han contado), jamás conocí a mis padres, solo sé que ellos eran demasiado jóvenes para "arruinar" su vida con una bebé y me abandonaron, tal como una persona se deshace de lo inservible, es extraño pero aún conservo los nombres y apellidos que ellos me dieron. A pesar de haber nacido en lo que ahora se llama Rusia, mi lugar de residencia queda en Núremberg, se ubica en la región de Baviera, Alemania. _

_**Como dije en el párrafo anterior, mi infancia y tal vez adolescencia no ha sido la mejor. Crecí en el orfanato San Lorenzo, destacado por su hermoso estilo gótico, solo por eso. Debo admitirlo, jamás me llevé bien con nadie en aquel lugar, niños que a pesar de su corta edad, eran bastante frívolos, juzgando solo por la apariencia sin siquiera ver la realidad que ellos mismos vivían. Jamás fui destacada en nada, ni siquiera en lo físico, semana tras semana veía como los demás abandonaban el orfanato y yo nada, nadie querría a una niña algo regordeta, delicada de salud y con una anomalía en los ojos (es lo que me hicieron creer hasta ahora), muchas de esas personas nunca habían visto a una persona con ojos de diferente color.**_

_**Bien, seguir con el relato de mi vida es un fiasco, por eso prefiero volver a lo que es el presente, ya habrá tiempo de contar lo demás. **_

_**Ninguno. 1**_

Tengo una amiga la cual me ha acompañado desde los 11 años, a pesar de ser algo dura de carácter y un tanto "alocada", la estimo mucho, su nombre es Alejandra y me ha dado una noticia la cual me alegra pero al mismo tiempo no.

-oye ¿Qué crees?, nos iremos de este chiquero, he estado conociendo a un hombre que me ha ofrecido hospedaje a cambio de algunos servicios, debo admitirlo, me llama bastante la atención- Esboza una de sus típicas sonrisas maliciosas, algo no me gusta de todo esto.

-Hey! No estarás pensando que nos iremos a la casa de "ese" hombre, digo, Alejandra por favor, nadie te ofrece hospedaje tan fácilmente y mucho menos en estos tiempos y esos servicios de los que tú hablas, estoy segura que son servicios sexuales, ¿no es así? – A este paso voy a terminar golpeándola, es mayor que yo, pero creo que a veces es tan infantil que me exaspera un poco.

-No me estés tratando de prostituta mira que no lo soy, pero por otro lado, si, tienes razón, me he estado acostando con aquel galán y déjame decirte que su virilidad y su…

-¡NO ME INTERESA SABER SOBRE SU PENE!, te lo estoy diciendo de la mejor manera, me importa una mierda si vivimos en un chiquero, no me quiero ir allá, que tal si es un psicópata, un traficante o un corrupto, ¿hace cuánto lo conoces? , dime que lo conoces hace más de 6 meses, por favor-

-La verdad es que lo conozco hace una semana, no seas dramática, te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo y ¿Qué crees?, es un hombre con muchos lujos, nos puede entregar una mejor vida y sólo debo lograr que se enamore de MÍ por supuesto, ser la esposa de un rico, no hacer nada y disfrutar de la vida, olvidar todo lo malo que alguien como yo no merece – Ya estoy comprendiendo todo a la perfección, quiere su dinero, no es para nada tonta.

-Voy a aceptar pero solo porque estoy sola pero me sigue pareciendo una pésima idea, además, si dices que es taaan rico y galán, ¿por qué no está con alguien?-

-No seas ingenua Naro, Francis no vive solo, a ver cómo te lo explico para que me entiendas…vive con mucho más "gente" por decirlo así- a que se referirá con las comillas que hizo con sus dedos, me hace pensar de inmediato que este tipo es un alien o algo por el estilo, por favor no me asustes de esta manera - y digo "gente" porque en realidad no lo son, cada uno de ellos es una representación de alguna nación y en estos momentos están viviendo todos juntos porque no sé, se sentían solos – gran respuesta me has dado querida, me has convencido de inmediato con eso, te has ganado el premio a la inteligencia.

-¿Y esperas que crea esa locura tuya?, parece que tu mente cada vez está más y más retorcida, te recomiendo que vayas al doctor, no me sorprendería encontrarte muerta de un día para otro- Grave error Narovy, todo ha resultado ser tal y como ella lo describe; si, la casa es inmensa, si, vive mucha gente ahí y SI,¡SON REPRESENTACIONES DE PAÍSES! Dios, esto ya me está preocupando un poco, digo, mucha gente, pensamientos distintos, etc. No soportaré ni siquiera 1 mes.

**CONTADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE ALEJANDRA**

**Debo comenzar a escribir esto de alguna manera ¿No? Mi nombre es Alejandra Rachael Russo Bondaccio, bueno como mi nombre lo dice tengo un origen Italiano puro pero aun así no se quienes fueron mis padres ya que solo me dejaron abandonada en un orfanato, mi niñez poca influencia tiene en mi vida ya la gran parte me la pase en depresión contando los días para que aquellos padres maravillosos volvieran por mí, llegue a creer que por error me habían dejado ahí lógicamente no siendo así, a la edad de los 10 años me escape por primera vez del orfanato obviando la seguridad de las monjas que estaban ahí, por cierto muy malas monjas, esa noche que logre escaparme conocí un chico cinco años mayor que yo que me enseño a vivir una vida distinta, diversión y más...los excesos y todo tipo de ilegalidades ya las había vivido en el trascurso de los 10 a los 11 años, año en el cual conocí a la que años después seguiría siendo mi amiga, Narovy. Siempre le costó integrarse, cosa que a mí con mi figura bastante estilizada y aparentemente buenos modales no me costaba, logre crearme una especie de vida dentro de aquella casa gótica, Narovy y yo siempre discutíamos ya que nuestras ideas eran muy distintas pero debo admitir que siempre fue fiel a nuestro lazo.**

_**Ninguno. 1**_

Me encuentro nuevamente discutiendo con mi amiga del alma, la estimo demasiado pero mide demasiado las consecuencias de las acciones, es demasiado centrada, vaya que es introvertida ¡en toda su extensión! -¿porque me dices que vaya al doctor?-realmente la loca es ella, una vida mejor, lujos y comodidades además de que es solo con mi "prestación de servicios" que más puede pedir debería estar agradecida de mi -pues para pagar ese doctor del que hablas también necesito dinero, ¿no te das cuenta de que es una oportunidad?.

Dicho esto saco mi mochila con algunas pocas prendas que guardo como mi mayor tesoro y las guardo ahí, miro a la que ahora es como mi rival y me mira con cara de que me volví loca -¿Queee?, mira Narovy si quieres quedarte aquí es cosa tuya, yo me voy si o si de aquí, además Francis-me muerdo el labio sonriéndole, sé que esas acciones le molestan pero me hacen reír sus reacciones- ¡me encanta! Pero contra todo pronóstico Narovy se gira y también saca su mochila diciéndome sin siquiera mirar a mis ojos -Esta bien, vamos pero oye, si nos llega a ocurrir algo será solo por tu culpa ¡la de nadie más!- yo sonrío y la abrazo por detrás-No te vas a arrepentir lo juro-

**CONTADO DEL PUNTO DE FRANCIS **

**Comenzar a escribir mi historia será un privilegio para los ojos que la lean... Bueno podemos partir explicando que soy una nación, la preciosa nación de Francia, yo no nací solo aparecí y soy muy feliz de ser distinto, aun así tengo nombre y ese es Francis Bonnefoy, mi historia es bastante larga pero lo más destacable es aquello que ocurrió hace algunos años, conocí a una chica guapísima e inteligente, su nombre Alejandra...ella en solo una semana logro que quisiera tenerla todo el día para poder entregarle…ems...Digamos que amor, aunque sé muy bien que ese sentimiento no lo volveré a sentir nunca y ahora solo me dedico a tener relaciones de tipo sexual dejando a las chicas babeando por mi exterior, porque si conocieran mi verdadero interior de seguro salen corriendo, Alejandra se vino a vivir a la casa de las naciones con su mejor amiga, una chica de mala estampa, seria y sin los atributos físicos que yo busco en una mujer pero por alguna extraña razón ella llamaba toda mi atención.**

_**Cap.1 **_

Hoy es el día que llegan nuevas personas a esta gran mansión, vivimos muchos aquí y en realidad que se ocupen dos piezas más a mí me da igual, sé que a los demás también, me baño y visto casual como cualquier día mientras pienso si debo o no considerar salir hoy a la noche con alguna amiga, quizás con la misma Alejandra, rápidamente voy en busca de mi hermana

-Amelié preciosa ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-ella con su habitual sonrisa perfecta me responde

-dime hermanito querido, pero rápido que tengo una cita- frunzo el ceño de inmediato, odio que salga tanto y más si sé que es con hombres

-solo quiero que me des el dato de tu tienda de ropa fina, para una chica-, ella con elegancia camina por su habitación hasta su velador y saca una tarjetita que me entrega rápidamente y yo para no hacerle una escena de celos salgo de inmediato. Luego de llamar al número de la tarjeta y agendar una hora con el diseñador de aquella tienda, sonrío, solo tengo que esperar la llegada de las chicas, hacerles el mini recorrido por la mansión y ya está vuelvo a ser libre.

**Bueno, aquí termina más que nada la presentación y eso, iré actualizando todos los lunes o a medida que me surjan ideas. Si alguien quiere sugerir alguna pareja específica o agregar ideas nuevas, es bienvenido (creo que eso ya lo dije arriba).**

**La idea de escribirlo no es sólo mía, de hecho la parte de Alejandra y Francis está escrita por mi mejor amiga Cris, así que ella también se lleva créditos, Cris, gracias por seguirme la corriente para pasar nuestros roles a esto **

**NOTA: A Nyo! France decidimos colocarle Amelié porque nos gusta ese nombre y punto. **

**Ahora si me despido, se supone que esto debería haberlo publicado hace caleta y no lo hice (Sabrina, sorry por hacerte esperar).**

_**ADIÓS!**_


End file.
